


Fantasy Island

by Lollikins



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Cock Caning, Cock Slapping, Edging, Gags, Gangbang, Kidnapping, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: A follow up story to Lessons Learned series. It is stand alone and the series does not need to be read to enjoy this. Seonghwa takes his lover for the ride of his life as he fulfils his darkest fantasy to be kidnapped.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 48





	Fantasy Island

Yeosang sighed softly and turned his head to lay a kiss on Seonghwa’s sweaty chest. It was so strange to look back on his life and realize how much he had been completely ignorant of. For the first time in his life, his heart, head, and body were completely in agreement and were all satiated. The only thing he and Seonghwa didn’t share was a love of video games but that was alright too because there came a time when even the closest of people needed time to themselves. He would go off and play a game and Seonghwa would go read or watch one of the dramas he so loved. 

It was as perfect as he could ever imagine reality to be. 

There also came times when he wanted to take a step away from reality and his lover provided that to him as well. They would go to the island…

“Tell me.” Seonghwa said a bit breathily, still panting from their love making session. 

“I can’t.” Yeosang hid his burning face from his lover’s view. 

“I can’t even guess what is so embarrassing that you can’t tell me. You don’t have any problems telling me when you want me to use and hurt you but you don’t want to tell me this? There’s nothing wrong with a fantasy, Yeosang or are you afraid that if you experience it, you might not like it?” Seonghwa ran his fingers through his lover’s sweat-soaked hair. 

“Maybe, I don’t know. It’s nice to think about but I’m not sure I would actually like it. But maybe I would.” He chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully. There had never been anything that he hadn’t revealed to Seonghwa but this… No, he should tell him. “It’s a fantasy of being kidnapped and sold to you, where you use me in front of all of your friends.” 

As he spoke his voice got quieter and quieter, “Sometimes you have them use me and sometimes it’s just you, letting everyone watch what you do to me.” 

Despite Yeosang’s drop in volume, Seonghwa had good ears and caught every single word. “I see. I think I could make you love it but since you’re not sure, we’ll put it on the shelf for when you are sure you want it. For now though, let’s go take a shower and get ready to leave.” 

Yeosang sighed mournfully, he didn’t particularly want to go to work but real life called. In truth he loved his job but even so, there were few places he preferred to be better than the arms of the man he loved. 

***

It was later than he would have liked, the sun would soon set and he had a long night in front of him. Yeosang looked down at his watch, they were supposed to be going to the island. It had been months since they had been and he was looking forward to it. The last Halloween party they had been to on the island hadn’t so much been a party with other people as Seonghwa fucking him senseless in their bungalow for the evening. After the way he had made him dress in a school girl’s uniform and made him cum on the subway, it was hard to imagine the evening ending any other way. Not that he minded in the slightest but he was still curious to see how a Halloween party on the island would be. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keyfob and clicked the alarm on his car. It beeped. He wasn’t really paying attention to his surroundings. He didn’t think he had to, it was Seoul and Seoul was a pretty safe city. Not to mention, he was a man and it came with certain privileges. He hadn’t noticed the man who had been following him, nor did he give any thought to the large black van parked next to his car. As he reached for the door handle, the side door of the van slid open and four extremely brawny men stepped out. 

Now he was suddenly very aware of his surroundings. 

“Hey there, I was wondering if you know where there’s a party.” said one of the guys. He wasn’t overly tall but he was at least twice as broad as Yeosang. He didn’t look like he lifted weights, he looked like he lifted the entire gym the weights were stored in. 

“No, I’m sorry I don’t. If you excuse me, I need to get home. People are waiting for me.” Yeosang answered. Suddenly, more than a little nervous. He tried to get the door open but there was no good way to get it open far enough to avoid hitting one of the men with the door and the last thing he wanted to do was start something with these guys. 

“You act like you don’t like us.” The short but wide guy seemed to be the leader of the little gang. The other’s said nothing, they stood around glaring at him. 

“No, it’s not that. I just really need to get home.” He was creeping the door wider and wider, he just needed it wide enough that he could slip inside. “I really don’t know where any parties are, good luck finding one.” 

It occurred to him that his partner was an extremely rich man and that someone might think to kidnap him for a ransom. He knew without question that Seonghwa would pay it without even thinking about it but that wasn’t the point. What would they do with him if they took him? He knew that without a doubt he couldn’t take all four of them. 

“How about we party ourselves?” said the leader. 

“No thank you. Excuse me.” He tried yet again to dismiss them and this time he didn’t care about hitting someone with the door. He just wanted to get into his car and get out of there. He pushed one of the guys out of the way with the car door and started to climb in when someone grabbed him. “No! Get off, I need to get home. Stop!” 

He started to open his mouth to yell for help when a rag was stuffed into his mouth and tape was put over the top of it. His wrists were bound together with duct tape behind his back.

“You just had to go and make it difficult. You’re going to make us rich.” 

Oh god, it was what he thought it was. Someone was kidnapping him to ransom him to Seonghwa. Everyone knew that kidnappers weren’t as good as their word. Would they even return him once the ransom was paid? Why hadn’t he been paying attention? 

He felt himself lifted off of his feet. He kicked and fought and tried to yell but to no avail. There were five of them and one of him and they were all twice his size, if not more. He was thrown into the back of the van. They rode in silence for nearly an hour, he guessed, but it was impossible to judge time or distance with no windows to see where he might be being taken. The van stopped and they put a blindfold on him. He did his best to look out around the bottom of the blindfold to see where he was and that was when he began to get his first inkling, when he heard the water lapping against the dock. He was carried from the dock, up a gangway and onto a boat where he was put into a locked room. 

Yeosang wiggled around on the bed, trying his bindings to test their strength. He hadn’t bothered trying to escape when surrounded by the people who had kidnapped him so easily in the first place. It felt like they used an entire roll of duct tape on his wrists. There was no budging them. The more he thought about it, the more sure he was that this was his fantasy. Only Seonghwa would go to such extremes to give him his fantasy but then again, his heart squeezed at the thought of Seonghwa at home waiting for him, calling his phone and not getting any answer or worse yet getting a ransom call. He didn’t know what to believe, not yet. 

The door to the room opened.

“This is the one I told you about.” The voice was familiar to Yeosang as the voice of the short gangster who had kidnapped him. There was no audible answer as someone crossed to the bed and rolled him over, grabbing his chin and turning his face toward the light that came in through the open door. All he could see was the pattern of the bedsheets he was laying on afforded him by the small slit beneath the blindfold. 

The door closed again and he heard voices but couldn’t make out what was being said through the closed door. What the hell was going on? The more he thought about it, the more likely it seemed that this was his lover’s doing but he just couldn’t be sure. All he could do was wait and he didn’t have to wait for terribly long before the door opened again and someone walked inside. It was just the one person and they shut the door behind them. He tried to angle his head so that he could see who it was but all he caught was a glimpse of black as they moved across his field of vision. Whoever it was, grabbed him and flipped him over onto his stomach before their weight dropped onto him. Their hands moved over him roughly and his heart began to beat a nervous staccato. Was this the small guy? He couldn’t tell, he couldn’t see anything, only feel the weight of the body pressed against his back. 

“Who-? Please, if it’s money you want…” He tried to talk through his gag but the words came out an undecipherable mass. 

For the first time, he felt a flicker of panic of real danger. Hands moved down his sides, reaching beneath him to his jeans where they tried to open his pants. That did it, the panic broke and he began to fight in earnest. 

“Are you fighting me now baby?” A familiar voice purred into his ear. Immediately he stilled. For a few seconds he had been genuinely scared. There was a surge of immense relief and then a spark of mischief. He kept up his fight, just for Seonghwa scaring him, he was going to make him work for it. 

Seonghwa chuckled, “Fight me if you want but you’re just going to wear yourself out and I’ll have you in the end anyway. You’re so pretty like this, all tied up and helpless.

As if to demonstrate that he wasn’t entirely helpless, he bucked back and to the side, managing to throw Seonghwa off of him. While Seonghwa was a couple of centimeters taller and not a weak man, he was slender and they were if not equal in strength, very close. “Oh you want to play huh?” 

Seonghwa jumped back into the fray, this time no matter how Yeosang bucked, Seonghwa held on. “Stay still for a second.” 

Yeosang had no intention of capitulating and in punishment, Seonghwa pulled his gag off a little less than gently. “OW!” 

“If you behaved then I wouldn’t have to be so rough.” Seonghwa said with a smirk on his beautiful lips.

“Liar, you like being rough.”

“And what does that make you since you like me being rough?” Yeosang lay still beneath him now, he could feel his hard cock trapped between them. 

“Maybe I should keep you like this for the rest of the night, trapped here with me. As tempted as I am, do you remember what you wished for? You wanted to be used while I watched, while everyone watched…” He could see the light dawning in Yeosang’s eyes.

“I see you do remember…”

“Is-” Yeosang swallowed hard, “Is that what you’re going to do with me?”

“It’s your fantasy, that’s what I’m going to give you… Tonight you’re my prize. I bought you and own you, everything you are belongs to me and I get to dole out your virtues as I see fit and I see you being bathed in cum, choking on cock after cock while dozens of pairs of eyes look on.” 

Oh god, everything he said… he felt himself twitch. “And if I said I didn’t want to?”

“You belong to me tonight. You’re mine Yeosang, bound and gagged or free to move, you’re nothing but holes to be filled tonight.”

It had been a long time since Seonghwa had made him cum untouched but he was about to do it to him again. He was so hard, it hurt. “Please…” 

Seonghwa reached down and pressed the flat of his palm against Yeosang’s still hidden cock. “Mm, you’re so hard. I might think you like the idea… Do you? Do you still want it?” 

Yeosang jerked violently at the touch, hovering on the edge. “Yes.” He said breathlessly. He couldn’t believe he said it but it was the truth, he wanted it. He wanted to be completely under his lover’s power. He wanted to be forced to do the things he never would and never could. He whimpered and rocked his hips, grinding against Seonghwa’s hand. 

“I don’t think you’ll make it that long, I think you’re about to burst right now. Maybe you just need to be fucked. My beautiful little cock whore, wants nothing but to be fucked.” Seonghwa yanked him roughly forward by the waist of his jeans and opening them. He made a small sound of delight when he saw Yeosang’s raging cock, soaking the front of his underwear with the wet head peeking over the edge of the band. 

“So beautiful…” Without further comment, he leaned down and licked the sticky, sweet head, licking his lover’s pre-cum from his burning flesh. 

“Ah!” He hadn’t been expecting the sudden sensation and it pushed him over the edge, sending spurt over Seonghwa’s lips and cheek. 

“Naughty boy, did I tell you to cum?” Despite his question, he wrapped his hand around Yeosang’s cock and stroked him, riding out his orgasm. 

It had been a long time since he had cum without permission. He raised his eyes to Seonghwa whose dark eyes glittered with excitement. He was thrilled by Yeosang’s inability to control himself. “First you fight me and then you cum without permission. Your cock is getting you into trouble today.” 

_ Slap _ .

Yeosang inhaled sharply.

A second, third, and fourth slap came in rapid succession. As the blows strayed to his balls, he tried to pull his hips away and whimpered, tears springing to his eyes. With his hands still bound behind his back there was just nowhere for him to escape to. “P-please -ugh.” 

“Please what? Are you asking me to stop?” 

“No… don’t, don’t stop, AH!” In between strikes the touches were gentle as he stroked but it never ended. Pain or pleasure, it overwhelmed his senses. It all mingled together, he couldn’t think - only feel.

He barely noticed as his jeans were pulled down and off. He did notice the cold slick fingers pressing into him. Then the fingers were replaced with the familiar thickness of Seonghwa’s cock. That didn’t stop the alternating strikes and strokes, only now there was an added element of pleasure. 

He pushed back against every thrust, his body caught in a maelstrom. 

“Do you want to cum again? Do you need to cum again?”   
  
Wordlessly, Yeosang nodded as he panted. He couldn’t speak. 

“Then cum for me now…” 

Yeosang’s entire body quaked as he rocked back against those punishing thrusts. He wanted to reach out for him, he wanted to scratch, to bite, to claw. As it was, all he could do was wrap his legs around Seonghwa’s narrow hips. His head pressed back into the pillow as he growled between clenched teeth, Seonghwa’s face dropped to his shoulder as he hammered home. Just as Seonghwa began to cum, Yeosang found his peak and came his body tightening around and milking his lover’s thick cock. 

They lay together quietly, sticky and panting. Finally, Seonghwa rocked back onto his knees and moved to Yeosang’s side, rolling him over so that he could unbind his hands. With his hands free, he carried him to the small bathroom in the stateroom and bathed him slowly, leisurely. “Are you sure you have enough energy for the rest of tonight baby? You’re going to need a lot of energy for what’s waiting for you.” 

Yeosang smiled and nuzzled his lips against Seonghwa’s shoulder, “We’ve still got a little while before the island. I can take a little nap.” 

“Only about an hour.” 

“I can nap for an hour.” 

“Good.” Seonghwa kissed Yeosang’s nose. 

“Relax, rest, and get ready for the show.” Seonghwa smiled and trailed his fingers down Yeosang’s spine. 

“Show?” 

“You’re the show tonight love, Every. Last. Inch. Of. You.” 

Yeosang’s heart leapt and butterflies fluttered away in his stomach. With Seonghwa reading quietly by his side, Yeosang napped until they reached landfall. He was dressed in the slave garb of the island and guided to a waiting litter where similarly dressed and oiled men and women waited to carry the pair to the main tent.

Seonghwa laid back in the litter and opened his arms to Yeosang who eagerly joined him with a smile. Instantly the butterflies settled. What would it be like? Would Seonghwa let them touch him? Would they just watch while Seonghwa brought him to his knees and made him cum again and again? 

The big tent was already filled with people, no less than a hundred. There would be no less than a hundred pairs of eyes on him, living out of his fantasy with his lover. 

In a small area, on a raised dais, ritualistically Seonghwa undressed Yeosang, folding each piece as he removed it. A thin curtain separated them from the rest of the gathering. While it obscured the details, he could see the people moving around and knew they could see him. He could hear the curious comments of people wondering what they would see. “They’re eager to see you baby… you want them to see you don’t you? Your cock is as hard as I’ve ever seen it.” 

He ran his hot hand down over his lover’s raging prick, wetness smearing his palm. “You’re already so excited and we haven’t even gotten started. It’s just you on the stage, naked, hard, and wet for all of those hundreds of people? Do you want them to touch you? Do you want them to fuck you?” 

Yeosang shivered as goosebumps raised on his pale golden skin. Now that the reality of it was so close, he wasn’t sure whether he could do it but he wanted to. “I- I don’t know.” 

“If you want, I’ll let some of them fuck you, let you be a whore but no matter how many cocks fill you, you’re still mine - my whore and mine alone. Once you decide, there’s no going back. Just tell me what you want, do you want to spread your fucking legs for anyone to use you while I watch you writhing around on their cocks? Or do you just want to feel all of their eyes on you, watching as I make you cry for me. Do you want to share your tears with dozens of strangers or do you want to save them only for me? What do you want Yeosang? It’s your fantasy… tell me.” 

Yeosang rocked his hips up, eager for that familiar touch but if this was his fantasy… “I want,” he swallowed hard and tried again, “I want it all.” 

This would be the one and only time he would do this. He might as well go all in, he might as well experience it all. 

“If you want it all,” Seonghwa purred against Yeosang’s ear, “Then all is what you’ll have, starting now.” He caught his lover’s wrists and tugged him backward to an ornately decorated rack. 

As he locked his wrists to the crossbar, he leaned in and whispered. “I love you more than I can ever say, more than I can ever express. If you panic or want it to stop at anytim-”

Yeosang smiled and reached out to touch Seonghwa’s face with his bound hand, his fingers barely grazed his cheek. “I know and you don’t know how much I love you for making sure that I always feel safe. I know I am safe when you’re here.” 

Seonghwa nodded and suddenly reached out to grab a handful of Yeosang’s hair, yanking him into a brutal kiss, before breaking away to drag his kisses down over his chest, hardening his nipples. He drew away and picked up a set of nipple clamps and affixed them to the tightened buds. 

For the first time, Yeosang noticed all of the toys and paraphernalia set out on the dais. It was one thing to have this at home when it was just him and something else entirely to feel the weight of all of those eyes on him. His heart picked up its pace and his cock twitched. He watched the people moving beyond the thin veil that separated him and his torturer for the evening from the audience. 

“You look nervous.” Seonghwa said as he fitted a cock and ball harness to Yeosang before delivering a little flick. The flick drew a little catch of breath and his attention. He looked away from the cloth.

“There’ve never been so many people watching us before…” 

“I would ask if you like it or not but as hard as your cock is right now, I think your body likes it at least. If you’re nervous now, how will you feel when I drop that curtain and they can all see you standing here.” Seonghwa added weights to Yeosang’s balls and he shifted. 

A trickle of sweat crawled down his spine. He felt Seonghwa moving around him, attaching various pieces of equipment to him before adding an open mouth gag and finally slipping a blindfold over his eyes. “I think it might be better for you to hear them, to know they are all there watching you. How many people do you think are in attendance, twenty? Thirty? One hundred? How many sets of eyes will be watching your humiliation?” 

Seonghwa gave a little tug to the arrangement of chains and ropes. They were all interconnected and the tiny chains that connected his nipple clamps to his cock pulled and he winced. He felt a hot wet flick of a tongue against a nipple and heard a chuckle, “God you’re gorgeous like this.” 

At some point, the curtain had been taken down and he heard people talking about him. He heard people asking Seonghwa questions about him, about what he was using, about what Yeosang liked. He felt something thin and light strike his turgid cock and he jolted nearly out of his skin. 

“So far,” Yeosang heard Seonghwa saying to someone, “There hasn’t been any place I’ve taken him that he hasn’t followed. Every little torture, every pleasure, he’s opened himself up to me to accept it and love it. I have to admit to my favorite being torturing him with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Pushing his pleasure to the point that becomes torture.” 

His long fingers closed around Yeosang’s length to demonstrate. Effortlessly, his skilled and well learned fingers brought him to the brink only to deny him the orgasm his body sought. But that wasn’t the end, it never was. Seonghwa was giving a master’s class on edging, using him as the subject and it was driving him crazy. He added a progressively larger series of toys until he was well filled. There was nowhere his mind could go, nowhere it could retreat from discomfort, pain, pleasure, or the tantalizing mix of it all. He was now running with sweat. It made his pale golden skin glisten beneath the hot lights. 

Again and again, he was pushed to the edge. Time became meaningless as he suffered with maddening, endless pleasure at his lover’s expert hands. 

“Are you ready?” Seonghwa whispered. 

Yeosang nodded, he was beyond the ability for coherent speech. All he could think about was cumming. 

“Then cum for me baby.” Before the sentence was complete, the wave of his orgasm shot his seed over his own head and down over his face. A delighted murmur ran through the crowd. The second was nearly as high shooting over his shoulder. Spasm after spasm shook his slender frame, he was sure it would never end that this would be how he met his end. Finally it began to ebb but his lover’s touch did not. He cried out as pleasure ripped him apart. He knew better than to ever pull away from Seonghwa, it was one of their rules. There was also nowhere for him to go, because of how the rack was set, he couldn’t even pull his hips away.

Instead he fell to begging through his gag, “Please, ah god, please.” 

Seonghwa smiled and kissed him gently, at last letting him rest. 

Bright light assaulted his eyes as the blindfold, gag and various paraphernalia were removed. Instead of looking at what had been hidden from him, Yeosang dropped his head to Seonghwa’s shoulder and hid his cum streaked face. “Are you hiding baby? They want to see you, you did so well.”

Yeosang just pressed his face more firmly against Seonghwa’s shoulder. “Bright.” 

“I suppose it is but you’re not done yet, unless you forgot what you wanted. You didn’t forget did you?” 

In truth, he had forgotten. Seonghwa was just so good at making him forget everything. He was pretty sure if he wanted to, he could make him forget his own name and even himself. It was a little scary the power that his partner held over him but he wouldn’t ever walk away or deny him, not again. They had been through too much to be apart again. Bashfully, Yeosang peeked up, “Maybe.” 

Seonghwa laughed, “Well let’s get you down and clean you up. Maybe the crowd would like to help bathe you.” 

With that said, a large tub was brought into the room and the crowd parted to allow Seonghwa to escort Yeosang into it. The tub was filled with steaming water as the island’s master said that anyone who wanted to, could grab a sponge and help to bathe his beautiful Yeosang. It was the most decadent thing that Yeosang had ever experienced. He luxuriated back in the tub as dozens of hands moved over his naked body. He closed his eyes, he didn’t want or need to know the reasons for their actions. He didn’t know why they wanted to touch him nor did he care, he just felt. 

“The winners of the raffle for Yeosang’s gang bang have been drawn, I will read out their names now, Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho, Choi San, Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung, and Choi Jongho.” 

Seonghwa walked back up the small set of stairs onto the dais and took a seat in a throne-like chair. Four slaves flanked him, two kneeling and two standing just behind. He watched as Yeosang was lifted out of the water and half carried, half walked over to a sex swing. The numbers of people around him thinned out as people returned to their tables to watch the festivities over their coffee. He saw Yeosang’s eyes darting around the tent desperately before alighting on Seonghwa, he smiled and Yeosang visibly relaxed. 

“Be good to my baby.” Seonghwa whispered just under his breath.

“They will master, you chose them specifically for that reason.” One of the slaves kneeling beside him said.

“I did but it’s his first time with so many, I’m nervous for him.” He replied.

“Liar, you just don’t like anyone else fucking him.” 

Seonghwa turned and saw Se-Ra leaning against the back of his chair. He sighed and nodded, “That too.” 

“I’m surprised you’re actually letting this take place as possessive as you are of your partner.” 

“That’s because he is my partner and not just my slave. This was his fantasy though and I wanted to give him what he wanted.” Seonghwa turned back around to see Yeosang’s head fall back and San slip his cock between his lips. 

Yeosang didn’t know all of the men who had been chosen for him but he had met most of them on the island at some point. The only one he hadn’t at least met before was tall, thin, and a bit gangly. He heard Jeong Yunho call him Mingi. He wrapped his fingers around the cock presented to him, one in each hand as San fucked his throat. He knew they hadn’t been chosen at random simply because he knew his lover. He chose people who would… behave and probably be gentle with him. He was thankful for San’s presence because he knew him well, both the man and his body. 

At first he was keenly aware of every single touch, a hand moving over his chest, another around his cock, fingers in his hair pulling his head back but it all began to meld together as someone settled between his thighs, he wanted to see who it was but it was impossible with the current angle of his head. This was what he wanted though, he could see people watching. He could feel the weight of their hungry gazes, some who wanted a piece of him for themselves, some who watched out of curiosity, some who found their pleasure in watching. 

Someone’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock just as whoever was between his thighs replaced the toy that had been left inside with their own throbbing cock. Whoever was fucking him was clearly very excited, they didn’t last long and he felt him pull out and unload all over his ass. He didn’t have to wait long before someone took his place. He felt used, he felt like a whore, taking cock after cock. He loved it, every hot, sticky, second. He wasn’t sure how long it went on but by the time it was over, he was dripping with cum. It was in his hair, all over his face, his body. He was sure there wasn’t an inch of him that wasn’t positively bathed in cum. Some of the men had drifted away, some stayed near him talking. 

“Did you have fun?” San asked as he helped him extricate himself from the swing. Slaves rushed forward and helped to towel him off before wrapping him in a thick fluffy robe. 

“I wasn’t sure I would but I did. I guess I’m a bit more of a whore than I thought I was.” Yeosang blushed and looked down at his feet. Seemed silly to be embarrassed to say something like that to someone who just came all over you. 

“I hope it was everything you dreamed it would be.” Seonghwa stepped up beside San and reached for him. “I think it might be my turn now, don’t you think?” 

“Greedy to the last but I don’t think I can give you as much shit as I usually do, you let us play with him. I didn’t think I’d ever get that pleasure again. Not after you two sorted yourselves out, also something I wasn’t sure you’d do.” San chuckled. 

“I’m going to head back to my own slaves and take a shower. Goodnight you two.” With that, he slipped out of the tent. 

Seonghwa wrapped his arms around Yeosang and gave him a firm squeeze, “Was it?” 

“Was it what?” Yeosang asked.

“Was it all you hoped for? Are you aching to do it again?” Seonghwa caught his hand and guided him out of the tent and back to their waiting litter.

“Aching, a bit. Am I anxious to do it again? Maybe one day but not anytime soon. I realized the part that I liked the best was being on display… for you, feeling your eyes on me, watching you, watch me.” 

“For me huh? You know what you do to me when you say things like that? You have me wrapped around your little finger and there’s nowhere else in the world I’d rather be. I have to admit though, I’m glad you aren’t in a hurry to do it again. I am… so I’ve been told, a little possessive of you.” 

Yeosang laughed and snuggled closer, “Please tell me this isn’t something you’re just discovering for yourself.” 

“No, I admit it, I’ve known for a while. I used to lay awake at night and think about you and San together and it used to drive me insane. That was a long time ago and now you’re mine, all mine.” He wanted Yeosang to be happy and if it turned out that he would have been happy with San then he would have had to have learned to live with it but the truth was Yeosang was just as miserable as Seonghwa had been. 

They arrived back at the bungalow and this time the house was empty. Whoever’s slaves he had borrowed had returned to their masters. Seonghwa drew a bath and climbed into it with Yeosang. He took his time bathing him and washing his hair. In between the soothing, silken caresses, he was plied with sweet, slow, sultry kisses. Seonghwa pulled Yeosang out of the tub and dried him off before tucking him into their bed and crawling in beside him. “Are you hungry or did you swallow enough cum?” 

At that comment, Yeosang flushed from the tips of his ears to the tips of his toes. “I- Uh- I only swallow you. I only want you that deep inside of me.” 

Seonghwa wasn’t sure what to say to that, he had only meant it in jest but Yeosang’s comment had hit him harder than he was expecting. “I want to be the only one that deep inside you. God I love you.” 

Yeosang leaned forward and kissed Seonghwa deeply before leaning their foreheads together. “No matter what I fantasize about, this is where I want to be, this is where I belong, in your arms. No matter where we call home, this is my home.”

Seonghwa tried to think of something to say but instead just buried his face against Yeosang’s neck and inhaled the clean warmth of his skin. He had never imagined that one person could mean so much to him, that one person could be so important to his life. He couldn’t imagine it being more perfect. 


End file.
